


7

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	7

作为摄影师，你的工作是非常乏味又辛苦的。今天你本来想休息一下，朋友却突然打电话说让你过去，你刚要拒绝他，他笑着说:“来吧，有福利哦。”你犹豫了一下还是赶了过去。你看到了她，她穿着轻薄的白衬衫，里面什么都没穿，可以看到若隐若现的乳头，“内裤也没穿吧。”你想着。你看到她光着脚，一双玉足在水里划来划去荡开了一圈涟漪，你看得心痒难耐。周围的摄影师都在拍她，露出渴望的眼神，你也拿起机器拍了起来，她的眼神时而纯洁时而魅惑，嘴角微微上翘，似笑非笑。你们很快就拍完了，她也停下来休息，这时，有几个摄影师向她走了过去，你那个朋友也走过来拍了拍你的肩膀:“要开始了。”那几个人把她按在地上，撕开她的衣服，她却好像并不在意，没有一丝挣扎，而是拉过男人的手放在自己的乳头上，男人捏住乳头狠狠地揉搓:“妈的，骚货，今天就干死你。”其他的人脱下了她的裤子，看到她的骚穴一缩一缩的流着淫水，有人忍不住插了进去，她被撞得前后摇摆，还有人把肉棒放在她手里，她便握住上下撸动。一轮下来，她的身上已经沾满了精液，甚至顺着她长长的睫毛流下来。轮到你的时候，你把她的腿抬高放在肩膀上，抚摸着她的脚，她的骚穴里满是精液和淫水，你插进去后故意放慢了速度找她的敏感点，“唔……嗯……快一点……再深一点……”你一下子肏到最深处，顶到她的子宫口，“啊～再快一点……求求了……”你加快了速度，她的骚穴又软又热包裹着你的肉棒，你很久没有释放了，射了很多到她的骚穴里。最后，那些摄影师们满足地走了，只留下她满身狼藉的躺在地上，你走过去看她，她的眼神空洞，像个被玩坏的娃娃。


End file.
